mazerunnerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Le Labyrinthe (film)
Le Labyrinthe est un film sorti en 2014 réalisé par Wes Ball, et basé sur le roman éponyme, Le Labyrinthe de James Dashner. Synopsis Quand Thomas reprend connaissance, il est pris au piège avec un groupe d’autres garçons dans un labyrinthe géant dont le plan est modifié chaque nuit. Il n’a plus aucun souvenir du monde extérieur, à part d’étranges rêves à propos d’une mystérieuse organisation appelée W.C.K.D. En reliant certains fragments de son passé, avec des indices qu’il découvre au sein du labyrinthe, Thomas espère trouver un moyen de s’en échapper. Réception Le Labyrinthe a battu les entrées des deux premiers Hunger Games et de Divergente ''en Corée, en Russie, à Hong Kong, aux Philippines, en Thaïlande et aux E.U., faisant du film le troisème plus gros succès de Fox après ''Avatar ''et ''X-Men : Days of Future Past. Casting Bande-originale #The Maze Runner (2:55) #What is This Place ? (3:02) #My Name is Thomas (3:16) #Ben's Not Right (2:41) #Banishment (3:16) #Waiting in the Rain (1:52) #Into The Maze (2:41) #Griever ! (2:41) #Going Back In (2:34) #Why are We Different ? (1:59) #Chat with Chuck (2:20) #Section 7 (5:15) #Maze Rearrange (2:06) #Griever Attack (2:06) #Trapped (2:06) #WCKD Is Good (1:59) #Thomas Remembers (3:37) #Goodbye (2:13) #Final Fight (2:48) #WCKD Lab (5:57) #Finale (5:15) Différences avec le livre *Dans le film, WICKED est écrit WCKD. *Dans le film, Alby fut le tout premier Blocard livré à lui-même pendant un mois jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Blocard arrive à son tour contrairement au groupe de base mentionné dans le livre. *Dans le film, Gally dit être arrivé 3 ans auparavant, pourtant dans le livre, les premiers Blocards, dont il fait parti, ne sont arrivés que 2 ans avant Thomas. *Dans le film, Thomas ne se rappelle son nom que lors de son combat avec Gally, pas dès son arrivée au Bloc. *Dans le film, Thomas et Teresa font des rêves dans lesquels des scientifiques ne cessent de leur répéter "Le WICKED est bon" alors que dans le livre, c'est ce que Teresa écrit sur son bras. * Dans le film, Thomas et Teresa ne sont pas télépathes. *Dans le film, Newt ne semble pas boiter. *Dans le film, Ben est identifié comme étant un Coureur, pas un Bâtisseur. *Dans le film, Teresa ne reste pas dans le coma durant plusieurs jours. *Dans le film, lorsque les Griffeurs pénètrent dans le Bloc la nuit, ils s'attaquent à la moitié des Blocards au lieu de n'en prendre qu'un seul pour revenir le lendemain. *Dans le film, Alby meurt la nuit où les Griffeurs s'introduisent dans le Bloc et non pas quand ils cherchent à sortir du Labyrinthe. *Dans le film, Gally se fait piquer par un Griffeur juste avant de s'échapper du Labyrinthe et de tuer Chuck bien qu'il soit censé s'être déjà fait piqué avant l'arrivée de Thomas dans le livre. * Dans le film, il faut rentrer la séquence d'ouverture des sections (de 1 à 8) pour sortir du Labyrinthe, contrairement au livre où il fallait taper des mots. *Dans le film, Gally tire sur Chuck avec un pistolet tandis qu'il lui lance un couteau dans le livre. *Dans le film, Minho envoie une lance dans la poitrine de Gally alors que Thomas se jette sur lui et le frappe avec ses poings dans le livre. Anecdotes Dans la dernière scène, James Dashner apparaît comme membre du WICKED. Catégorie:Réalité Catégorie:Films